(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices containing a light source. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices which provide high intensity light for surgical or industrial instruments which incorporate fiber optic cables.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Electronic handheld cameras configured with intraoral imaging optics ("intraoral cameras") are used for capturing images of the inside of a patient's mouth. The camera typically has an elongated body that contains an image sensor and optics. The optics and the sensor are designed for capturing images of the inside of the mouth when the distal or viewing end of the camera is inserted into the patient's mouth. Wires carrying electronic signals typically connect the image sensor to the proximal end of the camera where a communication interface is provided to an image processing system or display monitor that allows manipulation and display of the images. By viewing the displayed images, a diagnosis can be made and appropriate treatment prescribed.
For illuminating the inside of the mouth, a fiber optic cable typically is used to transmit light to the distal or viewing end of the camera. The light is generated by a high intensity light source such as a lamp or bulb typically held in a "light box." The light box is normally intended to supply light to intraoral cameras. However, the light box may also be used to supply light to other devices, such as endoscopes.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic of a prior art intraoral camera as an example of a medical device using such a light box. Intraoral camera 48 is connected to a light box 10 by a fiber optic cable 11. Light box 10 may be placed on a tabletop or mounted up on a wall, stand, or work bench. Light box 10 includes other elements not shown, such as a lamp, a holder, and an optical system comprising a lens assembly for focusing light from the lamp to the fiber optic cable 11.
Light boxes typically operate at high power levels to provide the required intensity of light. Also, because fiber optic cables exhibit losses during transmission of the light, the lamp used in the light box must admit light of a high intensity and is often a high-power lamp. These lamps are typically short-lived and need periodic replacement. Oftentimes, to prevent lamp failures during a surgical procedure, it is desirable to replace the lamp before it actually ceases providing light.
Existing light boxes have several drawbacks. One such drawback is that it is difficult to replace the lamp because the light boxes often have complicated assemblies. For some light boxes, the light box must be partially disassembled to replace the lamp. For the light boxes to function optimally, it is also crucial for the lamp to be correctly placed in the holder to ensure proper alignment of the lamp on the optimum light path. In addition, disassembly by untrained persons may result in an electrical shock to the persons and damage to the light box. For these reasons, -some manufacturers of light boxes require returning the entire light box back to them for lamp replacement. This also results in down time in the use of the light box.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light box that allows easy access to the lamp for lamp replacement.